


The Avengers Argue

by Sonia34



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, The Avengers - Freeform, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonia34/pseuds/Sonia34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle is over, and all the Avengers are standing over Loki. They're about to deal with him, when an argument breaks out. Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers Argue

Loki looked up. Above him the Avengers stood, Clint with an arrow aimed at his heart, Tony in his iron suit (but with the helmet off so he could see the determined look on his face), Captain America standing in the back with his shield at his side, a look of true dislike displayed in his features. Beside him Thor was staring, unblinking, with a murderous expression, while Natasha looked tough, holding his spear, his very own spear, at the ready. What a way to taunt him. His own weapon held in the hands of that pesky black-clothed mortal. And then there was another man standing on the other side, looking bashful. 

Loki opened his mouth, about to ask if the offer for a drink still stood, when instead he found himself asking, “Who’s he?” The Avengers all glanced over to where he was looking. The bashful man looked a bit disappointed that he didn’t remember him. But how could anyone blame him for not knowing? He’d only just recovered from being thrown into the floor repeatedly by a Hulk, and even now that he’d managed to sit up, still felt a deep pressure on his ribs and sharp pain all over himself. He coughed, trying to get some of the dust out of his lungs. Then… 

“Where is the Hulk?” he asked. The man on the side looked down. 

Right. 

“Oh, I forgot. It’s you… It was just a little hard to think after what you did to me.” The man looked up and seemed to wince, remembering what he’d put him through.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “that was mean.” 

Loki eyed him. “Excuse me if I don’t forgive you.”

“Are you okay?”

“Not particularly.”

“Well… is there anything I can do to help? I know, um, _the other guy_ was a little… hard on you.”

“I suppose a drink wouldn’t hurt,” replied Loki, wiping some blood off his brow. “Or a healing stone,” he muttered.

“Give me a minute to see if any cups are left that didn’t break. It’s the least I can do.” He turned to Tony. “What cabinet are they in?”

Clint turned to Bruce. “We’re trying to threaten him here.”

“Yeah,” said Tony. “Listen to Hawkeye over there. I don’t think a _drink_ is what we should be giving him right now.”

“I was just trying to apologize,” said Bruce apologetically. "After all, the other guy did beat him into the floor until he was practically dead.”

Thor straightened. “You did what?”

“The _other guy_ did.”

“I’m not saying it was wrong of you to defend the city, for that is what we where all doing,” said Thor. “But I do not take kindly to what you did. He is still my brother, no matter what he has done, and I care for him.”

“Guys!” Natasha snapped them to attention. “I think some of you are getting a little soft, so… why don’t you leave it to those of us who still don’t like this guy, okay?”

”You know what, that’s a good idea,” Tony agreed. “Big guy, Goldiocks, why don’t you go stand over there.” He pointed to the other side of the room.

Thor narrowed his eyes. “I do not appreciate–“

“Listen,” Bruce intervened, “I didn’t mean to start a big argument or anything–”

“We’re not arguing!” yelled Thor.

Loki couldn’t help but smile a little.

“We have to focus!” said Steve. “We have to work together, and–“

“Stay out of this, Spangles.”

“You’re making me want to shoot you guys more than him.”

Clint nodded towards where Loki sat, watching. “Don’t worry. I have this under control–”

“Hey, I though I told you stay out of this?”

“You know what guys, why don’t we just forget about all this and–“

“Forget that you almost _killed_ my brother?”

Loki sighed. This might take a while. He got up and walked over to the counter. No one seemed to notice.

“Come on, we’ll talk about this later. For now, let’s focus on Loki.” Natasha motioned to where Loki had been siting.

“Oh, so now you’re in charge?”

“Tony, come on. I think you’re getting a little carried away.”

“Oh, am I? Because if I recall it correctly–“

“Come on, stop! We have to…” Steve looked over at where Loki had been. “Guys, where did he go?”

They all looked around.

“See, you shouldn’t have gotten off track like that!”

“Like you didn’t get distracted either?”

 

“Excuse me.” They all turned towards the counter, where Loki stood, leaning on it to stabilize himself. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything, but I though I’d get that drink myself, since it seemed it might take a while if I waited for you. I hope you don’t mind–I took the liberty of pouring all of you one as well. You seemed to need it.” He gestured at seven drinks sitting in a row, next to him.

 

The Avengers exchanged looks, then set down their weapons and took a seat by Loki.

 

_“Finally,”_ muttered Steve. “ _Someone with sense.”_


End file.
